


Co nam się zdarzyło

by Regalia1992



Category: Obduction (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Skin, Violence, implied/referenced Skinning, kartki z pamiętnika, odchylenia od fabuły, specyficzna forma, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: O tym, jak ludzie pojawiają się i znikają z tego kawałka Ziemi.





	1. Połamania nóg

**Author's Note:**

> Na pewno pomaga minimalna znajomość gry, zaś doskonała znajomość przeszkadza. Każdy rozdział proponuje traktować jako osobną historię, gdyż sporo zmieniam w oryginalnej treści. Niemniej niektóre relacje pozostawiam. Linia czasowa również nieźle zmieniona, ale tym akurat nie należy się przejmować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zastanawiałam się, jak do tego doszło. Mam kilka teorii ;)

Zeszyt znaleziony przed wejściem do wschodniej kopalni niedaleko Kanionu. Karty są pożółkłe, wyblakłe, kilku brakuje. Tekst zapisano czarnym atramentem. Właściciel J.Q.

_... przez dwa dni. Całe dwa dni ta biedna kobieta przesiedziała w szybie, w ciemności. Nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by sfera przeniosła kogoś poza "płaszczyznę". Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że ktoś tam jest? To nie nasza wina. Caroline ją znalazła i może dobrze. Przynajmniej pozwoliła się przytulić, jest taka miękka. Powiedziałem jej, że to nie jej wina i uwierzyła mi. Jestem coraz bliżej..._

_To na pewno nie moja wina, że ta kobieta utknęła w szybie. Nawet jej nie znam. Ale i tak każą mi kopać dla niej grób. To niedorzeczne! Nie po to kończyłem szkoły, by teraz machać łopatą! No ale Caroline chce być przy grzebaniu denatki, to mogę się tym zająć._

13.144 A.H.

_Byłem dzisiaj przy plonach, kiedy nad naszymi głowami, prawie w samym centrum miasta pojawiła się nowa sfera. Z nieba spadły kawałki palącego się drewna, a wraz z nimi ciało. Kobieta. Nawet gdyby się nie sfajczyła, to upadek z tej wysokości skręcił jej kark._

_Joanna, bo tak nazwał ją Mark (coś mówił o Orleanie i stosie, ale o co mu chodzi...) potrzebowała kwatery i kto ją musiał wykopać? Ja! W dodatku do pomocy dostałem Oba. To mi pomógł... Z niego stary dziad jest, ledwie potrafi utrzymać łopatę w ręce. Ale przyszła z nim Caroline. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie zasuwałem z kopaniem. Niech zobaczy, jaki ze mnie wspaniały człowiek._

_Ale dobrze się stało, że odesłali nas na cmentarz, bo dwie godziny później przybyli kolejni. Sfera zmaterializowała się po części na wysypisku, a po części spadła w kotlinę. Mark mówił, że przyniosła ze sobą drzewa i teraz mamy las. Zajebiście._

_Dwie osoby, chyba rodzeństwo, bo za młodzi na małżeństwo. Dziewczynka spadła prosto do rzeki, no pewnie, że się utopiła. Ale miała jakieś, no nie wiem, jakieś osiem czy dziesięć lat, także nic ciekawego. Jej brat podobno miał więcej szczęścia, taaa jaaasne, ale mi szczęście. Najpierw spadł na gałęzie drzew, a dopiero potem wylądował na kamieniach. Zabrali go do magazynu, podobno złamał nogę i jest nieprzytomny. Dana już go poskłada._

13\. 1490 A.H. 

_Caroline siedzi przy nim już trzeci dzień! Jakby to sprawiło, że się obudzi! A ja nie mogę do niej przyjść, bo muszę zajmować się kopaniem. Liang odeszła i trzeba ją pochować. Rada zdecydowała, że ja i Mark się tym zajmiemy... Chciałbym zobaczyć Caroline._

13.1510 A.H.

_Odkąd ten chłopak się obudził, Caroline nieustannie za nim chodzi. Dlaczego?! Co on ma, w czym jest lepszy ode mnie? Jest z 1870 roku, pewnie nawet podstawówki nie skończył! Poza tym będzie do końca życia kulał, po co ona trzymie się z taką łamagą?!_

_Mark powiedział mi, żebym się nią nie przejmował i zakręcił się wokół innej panienki. Której niby? Eileen ma krzywe zęby, Irene ma za duży nos, a Jenny jest po prostu brzydka. I na tym kończy się lista w-miarę-w-moim-wieku, więc Mark może swoje mądrości wsadzić tam, gdzie światło nie dociera._

__

_Tylko Caroline jest wystarczająco dobra dla mnie. Ale ona wciąż się na niego gapi!_

__

_Zresztą co to za imię? Cecil. Idealne dla hijri, co to nie wie, kim jest. Do niego też pasuje, takiej pierdoły, co do niczego się nie przyda, beczy za siostrą i nawet nie wie, co to samochód, o komputerze już nie mówiąc. No i on jest dla niej za stary! Co z tego, że teraz ma dwadzieścia-ileś-tam lat, i tak jest o jakieś 150 lat starszy! Prawie dziadek!_

13.1523 A.H.

_Dzisiaj pierwszy raz w jednej chwili pojawiły się dwie sfery, przybyli jacyś kosmici i to niesamowite, jasne, ale nie dla mnie. Widziałem ich razem. Siedzieli sobie na kamieniach w Bosque, pod jednym z drzew, chyba nawet pod tym, co to na nie spadł, kiedy do nas przybył. Caroline wygląda tak pięknie, kiedy się uśmiecha... To ja powianiem tam siedzieć, to ja powinienem być na jego miejscu. Caroline powinna śmiać się z moich żartów, mnie pocieszać, do mnie się przytulać..._

 _Muszę coś wymyślić._

13.1555 A.H.

_Przekonałem burmistrza, że powinniśmy pomóc naszej społeczności i zrobić porządek na złomowisku. Sims długo się zastanawiał, pewnie szukał drugiego dna w mojej propozycji, ale zgodził się. Ha. Gdyby wiedział, co planuje, to od razu wrzuciłby mnie do tej łodzi podwodnej, co to niby jest Potiomkinem (za dużo czasu spędzam z Markiem, nerd z niego). Ważne, że się udało. Zaczynamy od jutra._

_Przekonam Karla, by zrobił sobie wolne, nie musi przecież nas pilnować. Bo co takiego złego może się wydarzyć? Nic. Kiedy już będziemy w połowie przesuwania gratów, zaproponuję przerwę. Siądziemy sobie nad kotliną, tam są najpiękniejsze widoki. A później zdarzy się wypadek. Spadnę na drzewo, które zadziała jak amortyzator, chociaż wcześniej będę musiał się trochę uszkodzić. Może złamie sobie nadgarstek, Caroline mogłaby się mną czule zaopiekować._

_A co do mojego towarzysza... Cóż. Cecil nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia._

13.1556 A.H.

_Nie udało się. Cecil połamał sobie nogi i rękę, ale skurczybyk przeżył. Jak się obudzi, na pewno powiem im, że to moja wina. Muszę stąd uciekać, inaczej ci ludzie mnie zabiją. Muszę przedostać się poza membranę, do tego Kraju Wyrzygu czy jak się nazywa. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się, ale tut..._


	2. Podróżnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak wyglądało pierwsze odpalenie nasiona ambasadroskiego? Czy to była przyjazna wizyta? Wiedzieliśmy, na co się porywamy? Może nie, a może tak.

Odtwarzacz kaset został znaleziony na wysypisku, tuż po zamianie sfer Kaptaru i Hunrath. Obok niego leżało jedno ze skrzydeł Arai i ludzkie ręce. W jednej z dłoni znajdował się kawałek osobliwej skały.

_\- Wybacz, mała Caroline, że tatuś i ja zabraliśmy ci odtwarzacz. Spytałem Johna o pozwolenie, ponieważ bałem się twojej reakcji. Tak, bałem się nastolatki._

_*śmiech*_

_Ale wróćmy do tematu. Znajdujemy się niedaleko wysypiska, tam, gdzie jest to dziwne urządzenie z nasionem, które John nazwał "globusem". Towarzyszą mi C.W. i John. Powiedziałbym "dajcie głos", ale... Ha, ha, oj nie dąsaj się, to tylko dla żartów. Wiem, wiem. Przejdźmy do rzeczy — uruchomimy to coś._

_Więc długo myślałem o tym urządzeniu. Szmelc pewnie. Ale wtedy przyszedł do mi głowy pewien pomysł. Gdyby spróbować otworzyć to nasiono tak, jak to samo, co nas porwało do Hunrath, co by się wtedy stało? Czy przeniosłoby nas gdzieś i najważniejsze, czy moglibyśmy powrócić? Postanowiłem przedyskutować tę teorię. C.W. i John poparli mój plan przeprowadzenia na instalacji kilka eksperymentów. Dziwnie było widzieć tych dwóch zgadzających się ze sobą. Myślę, że wizja powrotu do domu ich do tego zachęciła._

_Teraz zaprzeczają, kręcąc głowami. Dobrze was znam, ludzie, sam chciałbym wrócić. Tak bardzo mi brak... Nieważne._

_Zabraliśmy się do pracy i voila! Gotowe. Nie chcę rozwodzić się nad techniczną stroną naszego eksperymentu, z resztą John mówi, że muszę oszczędzać miejsce na kasecie i mam nie mówić o pierdołach. Gdybym nie wrócił, a wrócę, wrócę na pewno, zapytajcie o nasiono Johna albo Cecila. No dobrze chłopaki, pora na mnie. Cecil, pamiętaj, żeby karmić mojego kota, a ty, John pamiętaj... Po prostu pamiętaj o tym, co mi obiecałeś, dobrze? Okej, przyciskam guzik i... Guzik. Nic się nie..._

_Pojawiła się dookoła mnie niebieska kopuła, obraz się rozmazuje, zupełn..._

_*bzzzzzz*_

_*bzzzzzz*_

_Cho..._

_*bzzzzzz*_

_Niesamowite._

_Jestem ... gdzieś. To na pewno nie jest Ziemia, może jakaś inna planeta? Widzę szare skały, jakieś malunki latających ryb i haków. Przede mną są schody, metalowy most i wszędzie można ujrzeć śmigła, łańcuchy, koła i olbrzymie machiny. Piekielnie ogromne machiny! Co za rasa gigantów tutaj mieszka? Chociaż się boję — idę sprawdzić!_

_Na półkach skalnych są dziwnie, świecące się kolorowo kamienie. Nie wiem, czym są, ale myślę, że to chyba jakieś dziwne minerały. Czy są niebezpieczne? Chyba nie, bo przed chwilą przypadkiem dotknąłem jednego z kamieni i nadal żyję. Jedynie kolor kamienia zmienił się z niebieskiego na pomarańczowy. Pod wpływem dotyku? Może. Ale chyba nic złego się nie stało, prawda? Lepiej żebym miał rację. Może wezmę jeden, dla celów naukowych. Zobaczę._

_Przepaść, którą widzę, jest przerażająca, bezdenna i gdybym spadł, pewnie zdążyłbym umrzeć z upływu czasu, niż przy upadku. A te schodki wyglądają tak, jakby się miały zaraz rozkruszyć. John, naprawdę, naprawdę cieszę się, że nic przed podróżą nie zjadłem, bo chyba z przerażenia bym wy..._

_Świątynia! Jasny gwint, oni mają tu świątynię!_

_*bzzzz*_

_Niesamowite! Tutaj musi istnieć zaawansowana cywilizacja, skoro potrafią tworzyć maszyny i rzeźb... tak przepiękne budynki. Ooo, widzę w środku drzewo, bardzo podobne do naszego Drzewa. Jejku, ja to mam szczęś... pierwszy człowiek wśród obcej cywilizacji. Chciałbym spotkać tych, co stworzyli takie wspaniałe rzeczy._

_Zauważyłem, że latają ... mną jakieś dziwne, pomarańczowożółte pszczoły. Mają dwie pary skrzydeł, brak im żądła i jak się im tak przyglądam, to myślę, że bliżej im do latających szczypawek, niż pszc... Na razie nic nie robią, tylko mi się przyglądają._

_Dotarłem do drzewa, jest ogromne, większe niż nasze Drzewo. Liście ma koloru brudnej zieleni, powiedziałbym, że chyba na coś choruje. Chyba. Ono pulsuje, pulsuje czerwienią i wierzcie mi, myślę, że pod jego korą znajdują się żyły. Jej pień pokrywają te dziwne minerały, tylko te zmieniają kolor samois... Hm. Ciekawe. Dobrze, że zabrałem ze sobą nóż._

_*skrobanie*_

_Cholerstwo nieźle trzy..._

_*łup*_

_No, udało mi się odłupać kawałek tej skały. Caroline, będziesz miała ładny naszyjnik. Jeszcze do tego przydałoby się... Trochę i uda..._

_Jest! Odciąłem kawałek drzewa. Dwa listki i gałązka. Niewiele, ale.._

*szszszsz*

*pip*

_Pszczoły!_

_Te pszczoły utworzyły rój. Oj nie, nie, nie podoba mi się to. Spróbuje powoli wycof..._

_Jebać to! Yhh._

_Uciekam! Zap.. Zapierdalam ile sił! Pamiętajcie, że nieee wolnooo! Cokolwiek się stanie, nie wolno odłupać żadnego ze świecących kamieni!_

_Jestem na moście, jeszcze trochę._

_Upuściłem gałązkę! O nie!_

_Guziku, cholerny guzik! Jest! Ładuuuj! Ale... uch... Nie, nie nie! Wypchnął mnie ze sfery, nie zdążę wrócić, już żółto..._


	3. Interaktywny burmistrz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwierzyłam pseudo-burmistrzowi. Chociaż coś mi nie pasowało, coś było nie tak, uwierzyłam. Ojej.

Kawałki kryształów Mofangów znalezione przy wejściu do Labiryntu w Maray. Przy kryształach leżał pomięty czerwony krawat, biała butonierka ubrudzona kilkoma kroplami krwi oraz telefon komórkowy. Urządzenie miało zniszczony wyświetlacz, jednak wciąż działało.

Nagranie 1.  
_Witaj. Zgodnie z obietnicą, jaką wymusiłem na Trarze, ten telefon powinien trafić do ciebie, Cecil. Jeśli jednak tak się nie stało, oznacza to, że nasz Plan zawiódł, bądź też nie udało mi się dostać do kapsuły. Jesteś mądry, w razie takiego fiaska uda ci się naprawić aparat. Pozwól zatem, iż tę zagadkę rozwiążemy dopiero po moim powrocie. O ile zdołam przeżyć natarcie. Natenczas usiądź wygodnie, pamiętaj o swojej nodze, i słuchaj, co mam ci do opowiedzenia z mojej, jak to ująłeś, epickiej podróży do lodówki. Pamiętaj, by wszystko pozamykać, upewnić się co do działania membrany i, dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, nie wychodź z łodzi. Myślę, że to będzie wojna błyskawiczna. Adolf byłby wniebowzięty, widząc arsenał Mofangów. Ach, no tak... Zapomniałem, że nie wiesz, do kogo to nawiązanie. Może kiedyś ci powiem._

_Jestem na miejscu, uruchomiłem nasiono i pozostało mi jedynie czekać, aż mnie przeniesie. Hunrath bez naszych mieszkańców jest pusty. Brakuje w nim życia. Tak ponurego wid...._

Nagranie 2.  
_Kapt..._

Nagranie 3.  
_... wciąż istnieje, chociaż kolor nieba zmienił się na szkarłatny. Pewnie stało się tak po naszej interwencji, jak już będę na miejscu, to spytam o to Michaela. Nigdzie nie widzę żadnego z arai i to mnie trochę niepokoi. Znasz opowieść Caroline o bezpieczeństwie i arai? Pewnie już zdążyła cię już nią zanudzić. Cóż. Analizowała rysunki i doszła do wniosku, iż nasi świecący i latający przyjaciele nie byli jedynymi mieszkańcami tego świata. Widząc te wielkie machiny, całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Nie może być inaczej, miejsce to musiało być zamieszkałe przez jakieś olbrzymie istoty. Ponoć ten wymarły kaptarski gatunek używał żuków jako wabiki na wieloryby. I nasze świecące żuki, w drodze ewolucji, nauczyły się wyczuwać zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Uciekały przed nim. Arai mogły odlecieć. Polyarchy chowały się. A Pąkle po prostu udawały skały, przestawały emitować światło. Zatem nigdzie nie widzę żadnego skamieniałego kolegę. Nawet będąc już przy teleporcie, nigdzie ich nie ma._

_Zastanawiam się, co się stało z wielkoludami. Zachorowali? Umarli z głodu? A może zostali zaatak..._

Nagranie 4.  
_Teleport przeciął Mofanga na pół. Gdyby tylko stał dalej, mógłby mnie zabić ze swojej broni. Na wszelki wypadek wezmę ze sobą jego kryształ. Obym nie potrzebował więcej niż ten jeden ładunek._

Nagranie 5.  
\- _Nie... strzela..._  
\- _Krista, to ty?! O mało ci cię nie zabiłem! Co tutaj robisz?_  
\- _Prowadzi... do silos... zgubiłam się_.  
\- _Jak to, przecież od dwóch dni.._.  
\- _Zagu..._  
\- _Łaaa_!

Nagranie 6.  
_Byłem przy moście i ujrzałem w oddali zbliżająca się do mnie sylwetkę. Szedł w moją stronę powoli, uzbrojony jedynie w patyk. Wiesz, że kiepsko widzę na dal, dlatego chwyciłem mocniej kryształ i przygotowałem się do ataku. A wtedy usłyszałem głos Kristy. Pamiętasz, że ta szalona kobieta ma obsesję na punkcie dykcji? Teraz mówiła tak mechanicznie, dziwnie. Zupełnie, jakby nie znała słów, jakby je zapomniała. Już prawie schowałem klejnot, ale wtedy zobaczyłem... Jej twarz, całe ciało, były takie ... napięte, naciągnięte. Jakby Krista nie mieściła się w swojej skórze. A kiedy podniosła rękę, jej skóra pękła i zobaczyłem trzy palce, czerwone ciało i tak się wystraszyłem, że aż rzuciłem w nią kryształem. Kryształ się wyładował, a Kirsta, nie, a nie-Krista padła trupem. Podszedłem do niej, powoli. Mofang ubrany w ludzką skórę. Krista była za mała, by ukryć całą jego brzydotę. Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, przez co musiała przejść. Jak oni ją..._

_Z obrzydzeniem przeszukałem go. Miał przy sobie jeden kryształ._

Nagranie 7.  
_Ktoś mnie obserwuje. Skaczę teleportami, może go zgubię._

Nagranie 8.  
(trzaski)

Nagranie 9.  
_Aprar nie żyje. Zabił Mofanga, który mnie ścigał. Gdyby nie on, pewnie już byśmy się nie spotkali, przyjacielu. Ach. Obym nie wypowiedział tego w złej chwili._

Nagranie 10.  
_Jestem przy Labiryncie, jest zaszyfrowany, a teleport już nie działa. Spóźniłem się. Wiem, że za kilka chwili pojawi się tutaj reszta czerwonych diabłów. Właśnie wyłączyłem ostatni most i widziałem w oddali błysk teleportu. Cecil, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałem. Bałem się nasiona ambasadorskiego. Bałem się o twoje zdrowie po wypadku. Bałem się o usychające Drzewo. Ale teraz, widząc zbliżające się istoty... Strach jest potężny. Panikuje. Mam tylko jeden klejnot i jestem tchórzem i chciałbym przeżyć i spotkać się z tobą, z Caroline, z Lloydem, Naz... Chyba już wiemy, że się nie spotkamy, prawda? Dobrze, że zabrałem nie-Kriście klejnot._

_Nie miej mi za złe, nie chcę cierpieć. Bać się bólu, to dopiero ironia lo..._


End file.
